After Hours
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: Edward is a janitor at an accounting firm, where Ms. Swan is head accountant. This is one night of Karma Sutra goodness. *********Mature Content******** Lemony sweet. OOC/AH/AU ONE SHOT!


A/N: This story was written by my husband, I adapted it to the Twilight universe. He doesn't want to create a pen name so I am posting it under mine!! *******Mature Content********* Lemony goodness!!! After 12 years of marriage, we have to spice things up some how and so we write smut!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

After Hours

EPOV

It was a typical Friday night for me as I was doing my job at a major accounting firm. My name is Edward and I am 27 years old. During the day I am a part-time student, working on getting a degree in veterinary medicine. This does not leave me a lot of time for a social life, but I figure that I am young and after I finish my education; I will have plenty of time to socialize and make a few good friends.

Usually my days consist of going to class from 8:00am till 2:00pm with a two hour break from 10:00am to noon. During this time I go to the library and do research. After my classes are done, I return home and work out in the comforts of my apartment. I never was a real jock in school and my body did not really develop any great muscle mass or tone until my early twenties. I really didn't feel any different about showing off my new found body, because I used to get some rude comments in high school, and it kind of went to my head. After my two hour work-out and a small meal, I head to my night job which pays my way through collage and barely covers the rest of my bills. I don't have much extra money after monthly expenses are paid, so I typically ride my bike everywhere. I have a very nice 1957 Chevy Apache Step-side truck that I spent two years restoring and customizing, but with my current income I really can't afford to drive it much.

My night job is normally really boring as I am the only janitor due to down sizing. The firm has kind of slowed down due to the economy. The owner of the firm kept me on because I was a hard worker and I went to school with his son who is trying to become a vet tech. I usually start work after 6:00pm, by then all of the staff has left for the evening. I try to hurry to get everything clean and straightened up so I can leave before midnight. Like I said, my schedule does not leave me a lot of time to socialize, even on the weekends I usually stay home to save money.

Anyway, as I begin my night, I typically clean the restrooms, what a shitty job I have, I just need to finish collage and get my own practice started, then I can hire some poor guy like me to clean up after me. After the bathrooms are finished, I clean the break room, followed by the meeting rooms. The individual offices are always last because I tend to find them the easiest to do, only vacuuming and taking out trash.

I started on the offices. I kept hearing some clicking sounds coming from one of the back offices. I continued to clean the offices, one by one. I made my way toward the last office, I noticed that the lights were dimmed down.

The name on the door read, 'Ms. Swan, Head Accountant'.

I figured that Ms. Swan must be at least in her late 50's, maybe even early 60's. When I was hired, it was during a meeting, and I just remember a lot of older people at the meeting. I knocked lightly at the door and there was no response. I knocked again and still, no response. As I slowly opened the door just a crack, someone was at the desk with their back to me. The figure had long, dark brown hair that was loosely pulled into a large clip at the back of her head. Her hair was very shiny with a hint of red in it. As I looked a little closer, I noticed she was wearing headphones that were plugged into the TV just out of view. I opened the door just a bit more, I saw that there was a movie playing. I took a closer look, I noticed that Ms. Swan was watching a porno.

The scene was of a secretary giving her boss a blowjob. I looked back at Ms. Swan, she had put her feet up on the couch behind her desk. Then I caught a glimpse of one of her hands on the armrest. Her hand did not look like it belonged on a 50 or 60 year old woman. Her skin was soft and supple looking like that of someone in their mid thirties maybe. I glanced back at the TV, the boss was now taking his secretary from behind as she was bent over his desk. I thought that I heard a moan from the TV, but then I realized that Ms. Swan had headphones on and the moan had come from her.

I stood there in the doorway, watching this woman that I have never met. The fact that she totally did not know that I was there, and she was watching porn, was starting to arouse me. The longer I stood there, the hotter it got. I could feel my erection starting to grow and before long the length of my manhood was stretching the limits of the jeans that I wore under my janitor's coveralls. It was aching for relief.

Without warning Ms. Swan turned slightly in her chair to get a drink of water from her desk. Her eyes locked on my silhouette standing in her doorway and she kind of had that 'deer in head lights' look on her face. She knew that she had been caught trying to get herself off and was starting to wonder who I was.

I looked at her.

"Sorry for the intrusion Ms. Swan, I am Edward, the janitor. I did not know that there was anyone working late tonight. I will clean your office when you leave".

I turned to leave, she must have noticed the bulge sticking out of my coveralls.

A low, sultry voice invaded my ears making my cock twitch.

"You know that it is company policy not to carry firearms on these premises".

What, firearms?

As I turned to face her, she had gotten out from behind her desk and was now staring at the enormous bulge in my pants.

"Excuse me, but I am not carrying a weapon, Ms. Swan."

She looked me dead in the eyes and said, "That looks like a concealed weapon to me," as she pointed towards my package.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face. Ms. Swan was not at all as old as I pictured. She was stunning, she was no older than 30, she had on this pinstriped jacket, matching skirt, a white blouse, black pantyhose, and black spiked heals, with at least a three inch heal.

Before I could say a word, she stated, "You know Edward, I think that I would like to help you unload that weapon."

I watched her slowly remove each arm from her jacket and place it neatly over the back of the chair next to her.

"Edward, will you please come into my office and close the door behind you."

I did as was asked of me.

My erection was really pulsing inside my pants and my body started to shake slightly in anticipation of what might happen.

Ms. Swan slowly walked towards me and I could barely smell a hint of Freesia as she got closer to me. She was now standing about four feet from me.

"Edward, I am a woman that gets what I want and right now I want you to take off those hideous coveralls and show me what you wear under your uniform." She was eye fucking me.

I slipped out of my coveralls and set them on the floor next to me. I heard Ms. Swan gasp. She had a surprised look on her face.

"Good god Edward, where have you been hiding all my life? She bit her lip.

"Damn you are fuckhot." She was touching herself, her eyes full of lust and wanton.

Her reaction kind of stunned me. All I was wearing was a plain white 'wife beater' tank top, some formfitting Levi's 501's, and a set of jogging shoes. I never really wore these kind of clothes in public, just to work in. Most of my clothes were kind of baggy.

"Ms. Swan, I should be thanking god for making such a stunning woman. You are the most beautiful specimen of the female form that I have ever seen." Giving her my best panty dropping grin.

Ms. Swan's cheeks started to get a little flush and a giant smile came across her face.

"Ms. Swan, you really don't look like you should be an accountant, if I saw you on the street, I would swear that you were a model or something."

She leaned beside me and whispered into my ear, "I used to be a model at one time, but this job pays a lot more." Her warm breath and intoxicating scent almost knocked me to the floor. I wanted her.

"I would like to see you pose for me sometime, I have always thought about taking up photography on the side." I smirked.

She then turned back towards me and said, "How about now?"

Ms. Swan slowly started to unbutton her blouse, as she started to lick her lips. By this time, I had a raging hard-on that was dying to be released from it's prison.

As she undid the last button and slowly removed her blouse, dropping it to the floor. My hungry eyes drank her in, she was wearing a turquoise bra that had some intricate embroidering on it. It was one of the hottest bras that I had ever seen. The material was an almost transparent lace, making my dick twitch. She then reached behind and slowly unzipped her skirt. She started to slowly tug it down over her shapely hips. Then proceeded to turn around. With her back to me, as she glanced back over her shoulder, and finished removing her skirt, letting it fall into a pile at her feet. I brought my eyes up her long, sensuous legs, following the black seam in her nylons. I made my way visually up her inner thighs until I was staring at the most beautiful ass I'd ever seen. I sat there gazing in wonder at god's great splendor. The panties and garter belt were a perfect match to the sensational bra that I had just admired. Fuck ME! They were not just any panties, but a cute little thong that perfectly shaped her nice, smooth, full ass cheeks, encircled by the edges of her garter belt. YUM!! She then turned back to face me.

"Holy Shit!!" I was practically panting.

This is the hottest woman that I had ever seen in my life.

"Now it's my turn to watch you!!!"

She reached over to the TV and unplugged the headphones from the jack. The sounds of the people in the porno were echoing around the office. I grabbed the bottom part of my shirt, tugging it out of the waist of my pants, and slowly brought it over my head, dropping it to my side.

"Holy Fuck" She continued to eye fuck me.

I glanced at her, she was biting her bottom lip and one of her hands had moved up to caress her right breast.

Am I really turning this woman on.

Before I started for the buckle on my belt. I want to see how she will react if I flex my chest muscles that I have worked so hard on defining. I slowly started to flex my pecks. I looked at her, and she started to really nibble on her lower lip. I watched her left hand slide across from her hip to the edge of her garter belt, just beside her thong covered mound. She started to pleasure herself. FUCK!

My cock was starting to ache from being imprisoned in my pants for so long as I watched this incredible woman strip down to nearly nothing and pleasure herself. I desperately needed to adjust it.

I unbuttoned my jeans, my boxer/briefs started to come into her view, and she let out a small sigh.

"Oh my, there is that concealed weapon!"

Before I removed my pants, I took another look at her sexy face, and she was licking her lips as if she were a wild animal looking at a steak that she wanted to eat.

I slowly lowered my pants to the ground, taking off my shoes in the process. I kicked my jeans to the side and stood there in my socks and boxer/briefs, with a gigantic erection, raging just inside the elastic band of my underwear.

I looked back at Ms. Swan and her left hand was now rubbing the front of her thong and she had tugged the front of her bra down, exposing her right breast, it looked supple and soft. I was dying to get my hand on it.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to see that concealed weapon now?"

She did not answer, she just stared at my bulging erection as if she were in some kind of trance; With a look on her face as if she had just won the lottery and she forgot how to move or speak.

I approached her, and I caressed the smooth skin of her cheek. She finally blinked.

"Sorry, your bulge is just the biggest that I have ever seen," as her hand moved from her crotch to mine.

She caressed my manhood through the material of my underwear. Then took her right hand off her breast, and reached down inside the waist band and encircled the tip of my cock in the palm of her hand.

She let out a gasp, as a small moan escaped from my mouth. She used her left hand, pulling the material out far enough to get a good look at what she had in her right hand.

"Oh Fuck" admiring the view, "What have I got myself into?" She said playfully.

I was over come by the urge to plant her lips to mine. As her mouth come into contact with mine, I slid my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, she obliged. I inserted my tongue deep into her, she responded by gently brushing the sides of my mouth with her tongue. I reached around behind her and began to squeeze her ass cheek. She moaned into my mouth as my hand moved her body slightly closer to mine.

I took my hand from her face and placed it gently over her exposed breast, giving it the slightest squeeze, which once again made her moan with delight into my mouth. I noticed that Ms. Swan's skin had gooseflesh and that she was starting to shiver.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?"

She responded, "I am just fine and please call me Bella if you prefer. God, Edward, your cock is huge, I may have bitten off more than I can chew, but I am going to try my best!"

She dropped to her knees in front of me and slowly removed my underwear over my throbbing erection, down my legs, and left them around my feet.

I watched Bella reach out and take my cock in her right hand and move her left hand to my waist. She then started to lightly stroke the entire length of my nine inch shaft. My cock was just large enough, that she had a little trouble grasping it. She leaned forward and I felt the tip of her moist tongue start to caress the underside of the head of my cock. As she ran her tongue over the head, and licked off the pre-cum.

"My god Edward, you taste delicious!"

I then felt the confines of her mouth wrap around my cock as she started to pull my member in and out of her mouth. Her lips were exquisite and the suction was like nothing that I had ever felt. As her pace quickened, her left hand went to play with my balls. I let out a moan which made her increase her suction. I took my hands and placed it on the top of her head. I reached to the back of her hair and removed the clip. As I did her hair sprung out into these lovely waves and covered her shoulders and went half way down her back.

"Now that is much better. I love women that let their hair down."

She then pulled my shaft from her mouth and said, "Good, now why don't you grab a handful and show me how deep you want your cock down my throat!"

That sounded like a challenge to me, so without hesitation I took my right hand and ran it through her hair until it was full of hair. Then I made a fist and started inching her head further and further down the length of my shaft, until I could feel her lips touching my sack and her nose was buried in my stomach. She pulled her head back off and I did the same thing all over again. This time I heard a slight gag and I let go of her hair.

"Don't stop, I like a cock deep down my throat. The gag is just me adjusting to your large size."

She went back to gobbling my erection and I grabbed two handfuls this time. She worked her magic on my cock and started going balls deep. She reached her hands around to my ass, pulling me as deep as I could go. This was such an intense feeling that by the time she had done this move two more times, I was close to climaxing down her throat.

"Bella, you are going to make me blow my load if you keep that up."

She pulled my cock from her mouth and answered, "I want your first load to be in my mouth. I am dying to taste you. You're not doing anything tomorrow are you?"

"No, just catching up on some rest," I replied.

"Well good, you can fuck the hell out of me tonight and sleep all day tomorrow!" she said in an excited tone.

She then pulled my cock back into her mouth and really stepped up the pace. My cock was now pounding in and out of her incredible mouth and my balls were slapping against her chin. It was to much to handle any more, the will to hold out was surpassed by my overwhelming desire to cum.

My balls started to twinge, as my body started to tense up. I could feel my cock start to shoot out a large amount of cum deep down Bella's throat. Spasm after spasm, my balls were being drained as Bella worked my cock over. When she was done, she rose to her feet.

"That was the biggest and best tasting load that I have ever taken, Thank You!" She gave me a sweet sexy smile.

I was a little weak in the knees after that, but I was no where near done with this creature from heaven.

"Bella, it is now my turn to show you what I can do!"

I went to her desk, pushing the few things off the side of her desk and onto the floor. I walked over to the couch, grabbed a cushion and put it on the desk. I stood before her. I reached behind her back and unclasped her bra with one quick movement. I removed it from her arms, dropping it to the floor. There in front of me was the best looking set of tits that these eyes had ever seen.

"Wow Bella, what size are your tits, I'm guessing but they look to be about a 36C, maybe a 36D."

"Good guess," she said, "they are a large 36C now, but when I was younger, I measured 34C-26-36, but now I am a little bigger then that. That's what age does to you." She looked self-conscience.

"That's bull shit Bella," I said to her, "You're fucking gorgeous."

I reached around her waist, drawing her into me, I felt my cock spring back to life. I kissed her forcefully.

She started reaching for my cock, "Not yet, it is my turn to please you."

She smiled from ear to ear. I grabbed both of her firm fleshy tits, and I lowered my mouth to them. My mouth moved to her right breast, my tongue shot out of my mouth and engulfed her erect nipple. I licked and sucked on her right breast, as I ran her left nipple between my fingers, this action caused her to moan deeply. Fucking Beautiful I then exchanged tits to work my tongue magic on her left breast. I sucked and caressed, bathing her tits with my skilled tongue, she continued to let out a series of sensuous moans and her body started to quiver. I then reached one hand down and started to pull her thong and garter belt down over her hips, as I continued my assault on her breasts. As soon as her panties and garter belt hit her knees, she stepped out of them. My left hand went back to caressing her breasts but my right hand slowly inched its way up her inner thigh until it found the moist, hot center of this woman. I ran my hand across her womanhood, it was smooth to the touch. I fell to my knees. At the very top, just above her soft petals, there was the tiniest strip of shortly groomed hair. It felt so good that I leaned back a little to get a good view.

"Bella, I believed you when you said that you used to be a model, but shit, I think you could be a nude model right now." I told her, "If you were modeling for me; I just might have to change majors!"

Her cheeks started to blush and she whispered, "Thank you, no one has ever said anything like that to me about my body."

I then got off my knees and I stepped to the side of Bella. I wrapped one arm behind her back and leaned forward slightly and scooped the other under her legs, picking her into my arms in one swift movement. She sighed as she leaned into my chest, caressing my light patch of chest hair. I brought her over to the desk, slowly lowered her to the surface and rested her head on the cushion. I repositioned myself at the side of the desk where her legs were hanging. I then pulled her legs up to the top of the desk, removing her heals and nylons as I did.

I then slowly yet firmly spread her legs apart until I had a full view of her exposed pussy, glistening in the dim light. I grabbed her hips, her body shivered with excitement and a deep moan escaped from her lips, she was nibbling on the lower one again.

I lowered my face into the valley between her legs, my cock started to twitch again. I took a deep breath and a sweet but slightly musky smell filled my nostrils, my mouth started to water. As soon as my lips touched the delicate flower between her thighs, her whole body twitched in anticipation. I moved my mouth to the inside of her thigh and planted a few sensual kisses, working my way back to her honey pot. Just before I touched her folds, I moved to her other thigh and continued kissing and teasing her.

She reached down, grabbing a handful of my hair and jerked my head up,

"I need that tongue in my pussy now!!!" Her eyes intense and on fire.

She then released my hair and I complied with her wishes. I slowly ran my tongue up and down the length of her slit, then I worked my tongue into the crevice of her womanhood, slowly licking up the juices that flowed out of her like sweet honey. As my tongue would come close to her clit, I would make it ridged and flick it over her clit a few times in rapid movements. Her body would shake and a few moans from the depths of her body escaped. I slid my tongue back to the opening of her pussy, curling my tongue and inserting it as if it were a small cock. This movement would bring out a small squeal every time.

I slowly worked one of my digits into her willing pussy. She sighed deeply as I inserted it deeper, until it was fully inside her, my palm was facing. I worked my finger in and out, and curled the tip up to find what I was hoping to find. There at the tip of my finger was her g-spot and I started to rub it, her moans got louder, her breathing got quicker, and I knew I found her magic spot. I went back to sucking on her clit and working my tongue up and down the length of her pussy. The moans were starting to come out in waves and her entire body was twitching and shaking. I then inserted a second finger into her tight, wet love canal. As my second finger hit her hot spot, it overwhelmed her and I could feel her body tense up, her pussy clenched around my fingers. I looked up and she had both nipples between her fingers as she was slightly tugging on them. Her moans turned into screams.

"Fuck! I'm cuming!! Oh fuck, Edward, eat that pussy, my god you feel so good!"

Her climax seemed to last for several minutes and I continued to finger-fuck her, licking up all of her goodness. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, then slowly subsided. I slowly pulled my fingers from her and licked them clean. Bella was the best tasting woman I had ever had.

I looked at her and said, "I guess that reading the Kama Sutra really paid off!"

She looked at me with such delight in her eyes and replied, "You bet your ass it did, I want to see what else you know."

When she said those words to me, it was like music to my ears. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Bella, I will show you everything that I have picked up over the years and with any luck, I will show you a few things that you have never encountered before."

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "I look forward to it, bring it on baby."

I reached forward, grabbing her hips and slid her across the desk until her shapely ass cheeks were at the edge of the desk. I grabbed each leg in my hands and I brought them up to my waist. I inched towards her until my stiff and twitching erection was barely at the surface of her wanton womanhood. I wrapped her legs around my waist. I reached down, taking my now aching member into my right hand, and slid on a condom.

I looked up at her, "Are you ready for me Bella?"

She smiled an evil smile, "Hell yes Edward, I just hope that I can handle you. That blow job about ripped my jaw off. I still have a slight cramp. I want you to fuck the hell out of me."

I gave her a cocky little smile.

I took the head of my cock and ran it up and down the outer lips of her delicate folds. As I did this, Bella started to buck her hips and tried to slide further down towards my throbbing cock. I pulled my cock away from her for a brief moment and then slapped her with it on her swollen pussy lips. She let out this moan that seemed to come from deep inside her. Hearing this sort of egged me on to tease her a bit more and really work her towards her climax. I rapidly smacked my cock against her.

"Oh fuck Edward, that feels amazing."

"Amazing you say, I'll show you amazing."

I took my left hand from her leg and moved it just above her luscious, creamy lips using my thumb and forefinger. I gently spread her petals open, just enough to slowly insert my throbbing cock into her velvety entrance. As I worked my manhood deeper and deeper into Bella, she let out a series of gasps and squeals. The deeper that I pushed into her, the more that she clawed at the edge of the desk. When I was finally inserted all the way inside, her fingers and her knuckles were as white as paper plates.

I started to slowly withdraw until just the head remained inside her. Then with a little more speed, I thrust back inside. When I hit the hilt of my cock against her, she let out this heavenly moan. I then started to pick up my pace, slow at first, then quickly building to a fairly rapid pace. At this point my balls had started to smack up against her ass and the sound started to drown out the porno in the background. I reached down and grabbed her left leg, raising it to my shoulder, allowing me better access to her hips and her sensuous ass, impaling me deeper. I then grabbed her right leg and lifted up on it until it rested on my shoulder as well.

This allowed me to penetrate her just a little more deeper, but I wasn't satisfied, so I lifted her legs further up until they were straight in the air.

I looked at her and said, "Grab your legs Bella and pull them towards your chest." She complied. I grabbed her hips and thrust deeply into her. This made Bella cry out in excitement.

"Holy God, Oh Shit!"

I continued my pace and it proved too much for Bella to handle.

"Oh yes, YYEEESSS!! I'm cuming Edward. Fuck me Big Boy!"

As her orgasm started to wash over her, her nipples grew taut and her womanly treasures tightened around my shaft. A small amount of fluid bathed my cock. I looked at her face and once again she was biting her lower lip. She was so fucking beautiful as she came. She then started to moan and squirm almost uncontrollably.

"That position was called 'Deep Dish', now I think I am going to show you the 'Rocking Chair'." I gave her a wicked smile.

I pulled out of her, helping her to her feet.

She looked at me curiously, "I have never heard of that one. What do we need to do?"

"I'll show you."

I then lightly hopped up on the desk and scooted back to the middle of the desk until just my feet were over the edge. I placed the cushion behind me and leaned onto my elbows.

"Ok Bella, bring that fine ass over here."

She came to the side of the desk. I reached over and helped pull her next to me.

"Now straddle my legs, facing towards my feet, and placing your knees outside of my knees, and your feet at my sides. Now place your hands on my shins." I instructed her.

As she moved into position and I started to slowly penetrate her, she let out a lustful breathy moan.

She started to quicken her pace and turned her head to glance over her shoulder. She then murmured, Ohhh Myyy Goddd, I can feel you hitting my magic spot Edward, this is by far my favorite position of all time. I have never in my life felt such intense pleasure!!"

A shit eattin' grin crossed my face.

Suddenly, she really started to buck wildly against my cock. Her pace had quickened and her intensity built. She slammed herself against my cock, hard, deliciously fucking me. I started to feel that tingle in my balls and I knew that I would be sending another orgasm into Bella.

As her moans intensified and then turned into screams of pleasure. I knew her climax would soon arrive. I reached around her, taking her breast and cupped them in the palms of my hands, playing with her nipples. This sensation, coupled with the new position, was to much for Bella, her climax overwhelmed her body. Sending it over the edge in waves of pleasure. As her womanly muscles started to tense up and squeeze my erection, I started to cum, hard, deep inside Bella as she continued to buck on my manhood. I could feel Bella's nipples harden against my fingers. The best fucking orgasm I have ever had.

Her climax had started to subside and her thrusting slowed down. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly brought her down on me, as we laid on top of her desk.

"Bella, that was the first time that I had ever tried that position before. I read about it a few years ago, but never had the chance to try it." I could barely form the words. My body was in a state of total bliss.

"Maybe I will have to start reading the 'Kama Sutra', because you have opened up a world of possibilities for me to explore!" She was as breathless as me.

"How about if we just keep exploring those possibilities tonight, after all, I don't have anything going on tomorrow except sleep and you did say that you wanted me to fuck the hell out of you".

"I did tell you that, didn't I." she said, "and I am a woman of my word Edward, so what else can we do?"

I leaned us forward until we were sitting up, she leaned forward until my cock had slid completely out of her now soaked pussy. She then moved to the side of the desk and slowly stepped to the floor. I rotated my body and slid off the edge of the desk towards the couch. Bella walked over to me and I took her by the hands and lowered her to the couch. I removed my condom and put it in the trash beside the desk.

"Bella, lay back!" I said, handing her the cushion off the desk, "I want to clean you up." I put her in the 69 postion.

As she laid back into the couch, I slowly placed my foot beside her head, lowering my cock to her lips.

Her lips engulfed my shaft and she started to lick my entire length. I lowered myself until my tongue covered the sweet tasting folds of her exquisite pussy. She kind of wiggled as I licked up her sweet nectar and ran my talented tongue all around her sex, lapping up every drop as if it were liquid gold. Every time my tongue brushed past her clit, she would wiggle and let out a small sigh of pleasure.

The sensations of her mouth were absolutely out of this world, her oral skills were like something out of a wet dream. She knew exactly what she was doing and every time she would flick her tongue across the tip of my member, it would send a jolt of electricity threw my body causing me to slightly jump and moan as well.

We continued at our oral combo until every last drop of passion was licked off one another. To my surprise and her delight and amazement, my cock was as hard as a spring board at the Olympics. Her clit was starting to swell in anticipation of what was to transpire. I got up.

As I sat in her chair behind her desk, her eyes widened and sparkled like diamonds.

"Edward, I know one that I would love to try with a man in your physical shape".

She rose to her feet and grabbed my hands, pulling me out of the chair, into a standing position. She opened her desk drawer and opened a small box at the back of it. Inside the box were a few condoms, she pulled one out of its wrapper and gently rolled it over the head of my now fully erect penis, sliding it down over the entire length of my shaft. As soon as she finished, she moved her hands around my neck and grasped tightly to my shoulder blades. With a slight hop, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed her luscious ass.

I whispered to her, "I see, 'the Cradle', is what you were talking about?!"

She nodded.

I then wrapped my left arm around her waist to stabilize her. I used my right hand to guide my throbbing member into the wanting folds of Bella's tight sweet hole. I slid her down the length of my shaft until I was completely buried into the depths of this wanton woman. She moaned one continuous moan that seemed to last several seconds. I could feel her working the muscles inside of her, massaging the shaft of my cock that I was now thrusting in and out of her body. I took her legs from behind me and slid my forearms under her thighs, and grabbed her full ass cheeks in my hands, resting the back of her knees above my elbows. This allowed for greater penetration as a moan escaped my lips and I kissed the side of her neck, feeling her pulse race through her veins, a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. I licked it off.

"Yummm", I purred, "You taste so good."

I continued to lick and suck her neck as she rode my cock for all that it was worth. I began to feel her muscles really start to constrict around my shaft and I felt her nipples getting hard, as they were pressed against my chest.

She let out a gasp and started to scream out,

"Oh Edward, faster, harder, fuck me faster."

Her orgasm started to consume her, and as the waves of pleasure overtook her. I slammed her against the wall.

"Yes baby, give me that cock, HARDER Edward! Ohhh Shit, I'm there, oh my yesss!"

She dug her nails into the skin of my back, which made me thrust deeper into her as wave after wave washed over her. As her climax subsided, I pulled her from my shaft, sat her down, and sat against the desk, almost out of breath.

She looked at me and said, "Oh Edward, that must have been a hell of a workout. I know that you have yet to cum!" She took my hand and pulled me to her.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on my chest and looked up into my eyes. "I know a position that will allow you some rest and let me show you to a mind blowing conclusion."

"Edward, I want you to lay on the floor and slightly raise your knees up."

As I complied with her request, she retrieved the cushion off her couch and placed it under my head. As she stood over me and I gazed at her beauty.

"I call this position the 'butterfly', so just lay back and let me do the work. I want you to really enjoy this Edward!!"

She pulled one leg over me and lowered herself onto my lower abdomen and worked her legs under her, beside my waist. She then leaned forward as she inserted my cock into her hot and willing center. I sighed as she quickly plunged onto the length of my shaft. She then leaned back onto the palms of her hands and I watched her work her magic. With every thrust, her tits would bounce and I could see her womanhood engulf the entire length of my shaft. I laid back and enjoyed the sensations as she started to increase her pace. I reached my hands out to caress her succulent breasts, playing with her inviting nipples. She moaned as she rode me like I was a wild mustang. When my fingers came into contact with her nipples, she let out a sigh and brought one hand around to massage her swollen clit. My balls started to ache and my cock started to twitch as my orgasm started to well up from within my body. She worked her body with the rhythm of an athlete and as I started to feel my cum working its way up the length of my shaft. I felt her pussy start its familiar tightening effect around my shaft and her nipples tighten to my touch. As I started to spray, load after load, into the depths of Bella, she washed my cock with her womanly juices.

We both let out intense moans and cries as the pleasure consumed us. The feeling of simultaneous orgasms washed over us like the tidal waves of a giant storm at sea.

"Ohh Fuck Bella, work that pussy over my cock, take my load!"

"Yes Edward. I can feel your cock explode inside me. Give me all you have big boy!"

Our climaxes seemed to last forever, wave after wave, like ripples on a pond. As our orgasms subsided and we were both feeling exhausted from our fuck fest. Bella collapsed onto my chest. She ran her fingers gently over my pecks, as I ran my hand through her hair.

She said with a sigh, "Well Edward, as much as I would love to stay here with you. I need to get home and pack for a business trip tomorrow."

She withdrew herself from my member, stood to her feet and helped me from the floor. We started to put our clothes on. When I was fully dressed, I turned towards her.

She walked over to me and handed me a box.

"Edward, I want you to have this."

Before I could respond, she walked to the door, stopped and faced me.

"Edward, I enjoyed myself tonight and I look forward to maybe having some more 'After Hours' sessions with you! Oh yeah, I will talk to Ben in payroll and get you a raise, after all you deserve it." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

I set the box aside and looked at my watch, it read 3:45am.

"Holy shit it's late."

I picked Bella's stuff up off the floor and placed it back on her desk. I then straightened up her couch and pushed her chair into her desk. I took the porn out of the DVD player and returned it to her desk drawer where I had seen its case earlier. I then turned off the TV, vacuumed her office and dumped out her trash. I grabbed the box that she had given me and walked out of her office, turning off the lights as I closed the door.

I went and returned everything to the janitors closet, grabbed my box and headed home.

I walked into my apartment and sat down on my couch. I grabbed the small box that Bella had given me earlier. I opened it to see the continence. Holy Shit!!! It was Bella's matching set, the bra, thong, and garter belt that she had worn during our steamy 'After Hours' session. With it was a small card that read:

Edward,

Thank you for tonight and for showing me a thing or two. It has been a long time since anyone has set me on fire the way that you have. I look forward to 'working late' with you again.

Love, Bella.

P.S. I am going to buy a book of "Kama Sutra!"


End file.
